This invention relates generally to semiconductor technology and more particularly to metal-ferroelectric-insulator semiconductor (MFIS) transistor structures, and methods of fabrication. An MFIS transistor is similar to an MFOS transistor, but is not limited to structures that use oxide as the insulator material.
Previously, single transistor ferroelectric memory transistors have utilized a ferroelectric electrode stack, comprising a ferroelectric gate with a top electrode. The device would be formed by depositing a ferroelectric material, followed by an overlying metal layer. The layers would then be plasma etched. Plasma etching degrades the ferroelectric properties of the ferroelectric gate, thereby reducing the reliability of the memory transistor. The ferroelectric material also needed to be passivated to prevent contamination from hydrogen. Passivation was also used to reduce unwanted interactions between the ferroelectric material and underlying oxide.